When I was Your Man
by The Black Cherryblossom
Summary: That I should've bought you flowers / And held your hand / Should've gave you all my hours / When I had the chance / Take you to every party / 'Cause all you wanted to do was dance / Now my baby's dancing / But she's dancing with another man. SongFic ( Bruno Mars - When I was Your Man) DLDR


When I was Your Man

* * *

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Cast : Sasuke Uchiha

Warning(s) : Songfic, AU, OOC, DLDR etc.

The BlackCherryBlossom

* * *

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang sangat menyedihkan untukku. Kenyataan menampar wajahku dengan telak saat undangan itu sampai di tanganku. Masih kuingat wajah bahagiamu saat kau menyerahkan kertas ini. Berbeda jauh dengan raut wajahku yang patut dikasihani. Ya tapi aku sadar, ini bukanlah salah dirimu. Kenyataan pahit ini kudapatkan karena aku telah menyia – nyiakan dirimu saat kau masih berada di sisiku.

 _'Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now'_

Apa kau masih ingat saat itu kau datang ke apartmentku saat aku sakit? Kau datang dengan basah kuyup dan raut wajah cemas. Dengan telaten kamu merawatku, menyuapiku, juga memberi perhatian padaku. Harusnya aku sadar kamu memang yang terbaik.

 _'Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same'_

Apa kamu juga masih ingat lagu ini? Kamu berkata padaku bahwa lagu ini adalah lagu favoritmu. Ya aku tau mengapa kamu memfavoritkannya. Pasti karena dulu aku mengatakan cintaku dengan lagu ini kan? Tapi itu hanyalah masa lalu yang telah berlalu. Aku sadar di sini akulah yang patut disalahkan.

 _'When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_  
 _'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name'_

Aku jadi kembali teringat saat kamu memberikan undangan ini kepadaku. Ah bukan maksudnya ke seluruh teman – temanmu di saat kita reuni kemarin. Mereka tertawa ikut bahagia saat kau menceritakan 'dirinya'. Menceritakan pujaan baru di hatimu sedangkan hatiku yang masih terisi dirimu menjadi layu layaknya bunga. Hancur lebur.

 _'It all just sounds like oooooh…_  
 _Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize'_

Mengapa aku baru sadar? Mengapa di saat kamu sudah tak ada di sisiku? Aku memang lelaki bodoh yang tak pantas bersanding denganmu. Kau selalu ada untukku, namun aku tak pernah ada untuk membahagiakanmu. Tuhan, apakah aku tak punya kesempatan kedua.

 _'That I should've bought you flowers_  
 _And held your hand_  
 _Should've gave you all my hours_  
 _When I had the chance_  
 _Take you to every party_  
 _'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_  
 _Now my baby's dancing_  
 _But she's dancing with another man'_

Hari ini adalah hari kehancuranku. Kulihat dirimu menggunakan gaun putih, melintasi karpet merah itu. Benar – benar layaknya ratu yang anggun. Namun sayang, di sisimu sudah ada raja selain aku. Menyedihkan. Sekarang aku hanya bisa menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Mengapa aku tak pernah ada untukmu sampai – sampai wanita sekuat dan sebaik kamu menjauh dariku. Kusadari ini karena ego dan gengsiku yang tinggi. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa membahagiakanmu saat aku masih diberi kesempatan.

 _'Although it hurts_  
 _I'll be the first to say that I was wrong'_

Aku melangkah ke arah panggung secara perlahan. Menunggu giliran untuk mengucapkan selamat padamu. Kau terpaku melihatku, aku tau kau pasti mengira aku tak akan pernah datang kan? Hal itu terlihat jelas dari matamu.

 _'Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_  
 _To try and apologize for my mistakes_  
 _But I just want you to know'_

Saat aku mengulurkan tanganku dan kau menerimanya, secara cepat aku merengkuh dirimu ke dalam tubuhku. Untuk sekali ini saja biarkan aku selalu mengingat dirimu lewat pelukan terakhir kita. Kemudian kubisikkan sebuah kalimat dengan harapanku.

"Aku berharap dirinya membelikanmu bunga. Aku berharap dia memegang dan menggenggam tanganmu selalu. Memberikan segala waktunya selagi dia memiliki kesempatan. Membawamu ke pesta yang kamu inginkan karena aku masih ingat kamu suka menari. Melakukan semua yang harusnya kulakukan dulu saat aku masih menjadi priamu."

Kulepaskan pelukanku dan aku berlari menuruni panggung. Untuk sekali ini saja, biarkan aku melepaskan egoku dan menangis sekencang – kencangnya. Saat hari itu pula aku melepaskan Haruno, ah Uzumaki Sakura agar dia mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_

* * *

Huaaaaa , Mencoba - coba wkakkakaka... Walaupun hasilnya agak Gaje -.-

Tidak terima flame tapi menerima saran yang membangun. Love you readers ~


End file.
